


After

by future_fishy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, Gen, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, i have a lot of feelings ok, its 3am and i just finished bllb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all alive. They were all so alive, and all so in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

“Oh thank God.” Gansey breathed, when they finally saw Blue and the others approach them. The dark, horrible dread in the pit of his stomach faded and he’d never been so relieved. Blue ran the rest of the distance, sobbing, and hugged her Raven Boys; minus Noah, because he wasn’t there. She had an arm slung around Ronan’s neck, the other around Adam’s, with Gansey squashed between them.

The four of them stayed like that for what seemed like a long time. Blue’s head was on Gansey’s shoulder as she whispered something to Ronan; something Gansey heard only because he was close enough.

She meant to say _Did you get out okay by yourself?_ but what came out was “I lost your ghost light.”

Ronan’s arm curled around Blue’s back. He meant to say _Are you alright?_ but what he said was “It’s OK, Maggot.”

If any of them had had the capacity for an emotion other than relief in that moment, Gansey would have said something about Ronan being polite for once, and Ronan would have scoffed, and Adam would have laughed. But instead they just stood, as Noah weaselled in next to Blue, arms around shoulders and fists in shirts, because they were all alive. They were all so alive, and all so in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com) if you want to follow me on there.


End file.
